Hyuuga at Hogwarts
by HouseRat
Summary: Discontinued. Hinata has been sent off to Hogwarts. There she will meet new people and someone she never expected to see again. Then as word gets out that she has a power so rare only her family can possess it she creates enemies that wish for her death.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Hyuuga at Hogwarts**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

Hinata had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron late afternoon with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He's in charge of all things magic so she was put under his care. Hinata represented the Cultural Acceptance and Hospitality Movement or something along the lines of that. Basically it meant she was from a different territory and they welcome her with open arms. But Hinata also wondered why she would be qualified to be greeted with such honor. Granted the Hyuugas were a respected clan, but certainly she didn't need so much attention because of it. She probably was under the minister's care because her father wanted to make sure she was safe from any kidnappers wanting the byakugan.

Whatever the matter, she was ushered into her room that overlooked the busy streets of London. It was her first visit there and she wondered what the atmosphere was like. The room itself was in good condition. The furniture made of dark oak along with a plush bed made the room feel inviting.

"I hope the room is to your liking, Ms. Hyuuga," Fudge said glancing around. Hinata hauled her trunk into the room before replying.

"Yes, Mr. Fudge, the room is pleasant," Hinata said kindly with a smile, "Thank you." Fudge nodded as a screech sounded from outside. Looking out the window was a triple decked bus beside the inn seemingly appearing from nowhere. A boy with black hair departed from the vehicle. He looked a little shaken up in Hinata's opinion.

"Ah, there he is," Fudge mumbled to himself before speaking to Hinata, "I must attend to another matter. Excuse me." A crack sound filled the room as Fudge disappeared. Out of the window she saw him standing on the sidewalk next to the boy who got off the bus. Soon on older teenage boy and old man emerged from the bus. Fudge lead the youngest boy inside the inn. The other teenager hauled a trunk in behind them. Curious as well as hungry Hinata decided to head downstairs.

Hinata didn't see Fudge or the boy he was with anywhere. Only the older teen stood by the doorway of the inn. When he spotted Hinata he winked at her saying, "'Ello there, Miss." Just then the innkeeper, Tom, exited from a room behind the counter. He signaled for the boy to leave and turned to Hinata.

"I suppose you're looking for supper," Tom said. Hinata nodded in response. The innkeeper took out his wand, swishing it the direction of a table. A chair rose from the counter resting back where it would normally be. A bowl of hot soup appeared on the counter ready to eat.

"Clam chowder," Tom said as he put his wand away, "Soup of the day."

"Thank you," Hinata bowed her head in gratitude, taking her seat. After a few bites she saw the door behind the bar open. Fudge came through only passing a few words to Tom about another room. _Is Fudge just making room plans now? Wouldn't he have made a reservation along with my room? _Hinata thought, but as soon as he appeared he was gone again. The next time he came out was after Hinata finished her supper. She didn't expect to find him putting on his cloak, though.

"Mr. Fudge?" Hinata asked, rising from her chair.

"Ms. Hyuuga, I'm terribly sorry to leave so abruptly, but things have come up. I've asked Tom to watch over you. He'll be helping you buy your school supplies. In two weeks he'll take you to the school," Fudge explained as he pulled a pouch out of his robes, handing it to Tom. Hinata figured it contained the money to pay for the baby-sitting. Before leaving Fudge said, "Oh, and it'd be best if you kept out of the muggle streets and keep in Diagon Alley." Without another word he disappeared just as he did upstairs. _So much for the Cultural Acceptance and Hospitality Movement, _Hinata thought. Instead of feeling welcomed she felt as if she had just been pawned off to somebody else. As she retreated to her room she realized that she wouldn't even get to explore London now. It was a shame that she had actually looked forward to doing so.

The next morning Hinata sat at a table eating breakfast. Tom was being gracious enough to let her stay and eat there for free, but it was already pretty lonesome. She thought back to Konoha and team eight. What were they doing now with her gone? Probably the same thing, she figured. Her teammates were strong enough to do missions without a third member. Even so, Hinata still missed them.

The boy that Fudge spoke to last night walked down the stairs. He still looked as if he was half asleep as he rubbed his left eye. Seeing him closer she noticed that he wore a pair of circular glasses and had emerald green eyes. On his forehead was a lightening bolt scar half obscured from his hair. In all her years as a kunoichi she had never seen anyone with that kind of scar.

"Harry," Tom said from behind the bar. Whisking his wand, another plate of eggs, toast, and bacon appeared across from Hinata. Tom spoke again, "I have a favor to ask you. Go on, sit down." Sitting across from Hinata, Harry started to chew on some bacon. "I was hoping you could take Hinata into Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies for me, since you're going anyway," Tom asked. Harry looked at Hinata for a moment. Her dark hair which almost looked blue fell past her shoulders with bangs starting to spill into her eyes. Her eyes were the strangest thing about her. The iris and pupil were white with a tint of lavender in them. They sort of made Harry uneasy honestly. It just wasn't normal.

"Er, sure," came Harry's reply finally. Tom smiled a toothless grin before going back to work.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered bowing her head to show gratitude. He simply nodded and continued eating. Hinata couldn't believe what happened, though. She was put into someone else's care _again_. How many times would she be somebody else's problem before she reached Hogwarts?

It had been decided that they would go to Diagon Alley after breakfast. Harry led Hinata to the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. There wasn't much there except trash and a wall. Harry pulled out his wand, tapping the third brick from the left above the trash bin. Before Hinata could even wonder what that was about the brick wall spread apart into an archway revealing rows of shops and businesses with a bustling crowd.

"So what do you need?" Harry asked as he walked through the archway.

"Uhm…" Hinata pulled out the list of supplies she needed, giving it to Harry. Scanning the list he saw it looked almost exactly like his first year supply list for Hogwarts. Only Hinata's list required the same course books as his own year.

"What year are you in?" he asked her.

"Third year," Hinata said just above a whisper. This bewildered Harry. How was it possible for someone to be in the third year when they didn't even own a wand? How could that even work?

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Hinata nodded replying with a small, "Yes." Harry stared at the girl incredulously. Either this girl was simply out of her mind, or there was someone at Hogwarts who didn't know what they were doing. Harry doubted the latter would be true and the girl was a bit weird. Harry's sudden attention on Hinata had her fidgeting under his gaze.

"Wh-where should we go first?" she asked him after a while, trying to make him stop staring. She felt herself beginning to blush.

"Oh," Harry said, coming out of his thoughts, "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions is closest so we'll go there."

The place was literally filled with robes for all occasions. There were plain robes of all colors to robes with intricate designs on them to some that had fur and feathers. Hinata even spotted a tie-dyed robe. She couldn't think of an occasion for that one. A woman came out from behind a rack of clothing.

"It's Harry Potter!" the lady gasped as she smiled broadly. "Come for new robes I presume! Come, come, stand on the pedestal," she instructed. Then she noticed Hinata standing beside him. "Who's this?"

"Er…" Harry couldn't recall the girl's name. All he remembered was that it was foreign.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Ma'am," Hinata said with a bow showing respect.

"Such a polite young girl! Now both of you get on a pedestal," the lady told them. Hinata guessed she was Madam Malkin. The two complied, standing next to the other. "Now stretch your arms out and let's take measurements," Malkin said. Rather than Malkin measuring them herself, measuring tapes floated around them. When they were done the numbers appeared on a piece of paper in Malkin's hands. Glancing over the numbers, she glided over to a rack of plain robes.

"Ms. Hinata, you'll be attending Hogwarts as well?" Malkin asked her.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hinata said quietly.

"Good, good," Malkin grabbed two sets of robes, one for Hinata and the other for Harry. "Put those on and stand still. You don't want pins poking you," Malkin chuckled as she searched for more robes. The robe was a bit too long for Hinata, but pins came from nowhere and started to hem the robe. Before long it fit comfortably enough. Then a needle and thread started to replace the pins.

"So…" Harry said, trying to fill the silence, "Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" As soon as the question left his mouth he knew it was a stupid question. His attempts at small talk were horrible.

"Yes," Hinata replied quietly, almost whispering, "But I don't know much about the school. What's it like?"

"Well, it's big. It's a castle… and students are separated into houses," was Harry's description. Pretty pathetic he thought, but it's hard to describe something like Hogwarts.

"Houses?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Harry said.

"I see…" Hinata replied, but she didn't receive much information and was too embarrassed to push him for more.

The two continued on with their shopping. Hinata followed Harry around Diagon Alley like a lost puppy. She never did like crowds. Harry showed her where to go and helped her with her supply list. He was a bit surprised to see that she already had wizard money, but she needed some help with their worth. When Hinata needed The Monster Book of Monsters the shop keeper was less than happy. It took all of Hinata's strength not to faint at the sight of the book. It really was a monster in book form. She never knew a book could look so menacing. Harry offered to carry it for her, thankfully. Hinata could only nod at the offer. The last place Harry lead her to was Olivander's, since he already owned a wand.

The place was filled with bookshelves that towered toward the ceiling. Each shelf had stacks of what looked like shoe boxes only thinner. It was dimly lit with only a dangling light bulb, casting shadows everywhere.

"Excuse me, Olivander?" Harry asked. Hinata looked around the shop. A man walked out of one of the shadows from behind the counter. "Harry Potter? Not back for another wand?" the man was old and it showed by his wild, white hair.

"No, Hinata needs one," Harry explained, gesturing to her. The man turned to her, looking at her quizzically. Hinata blushed as she bowed.

"Hmm…" Olivander mumbled as he walked away. At one of the shelves he took out a box and walked back. Lifting the cover, it revealed a red colored wand.

"Unicorn hair, cherry wood, ten and a half inches," Olivander said. Hinata stared at it. After a moment Olivander spoke again, irritation in his voice, "It's no good to just ogle the thing! Go on, try it out."

Hinata jumped at his little outburst and blushed even harder. Cautiously, Hinata picked up the wand. She barely held the stick in her hand for a second before he swiped it from her. Muttering how the wand didn't work, he put it back in it's spot on the shelf. This process happened a few more times. By the ninth time Hinata became a bit worried.

As another wand was snatched from her had Olivander said, "Nor the Phoenix Hair, mahogany, seven inches…" The shopkeeper looked at Hinata. He stared into her eyes for so long her index finger started to fiddle with the other, a bad habit she had since she was little.

"M-Mr. O-livander?" Hinata asked, hoping he'd look away.

"Your eyes," he said before walking away, "I wonder…" Hinata glanced at Harry in uncertainty, but he only shrugged. Olivander returned with a particularly dusty box.

"Antipodean Opaleye dragon heartstring, ivory, nine inches," he said, opening the lid. The wand was sleek and slender. It was completely white with a small glisten of color where the light reflected on it.

Hinata took the wand delicately from the box. Unlike all the other wands that felt cold and lifeless, this one seemed to radiate a subtle heat. The connection tousled the air around her, creating a gentle breeze. She looked at Olivander with wide eyes. He was smiling at her.

"And there it would be," he said. "That will be nine galleons and eleven sickles." Hinata dug out her money and paid him.

"Mr. Olivander, if I may inquire," Hinata asked hesitantly as he placed her wand back into its box for her. "Why this wand and not the others?"

"My dear girl, it is not the wizard who chooses the wand. It's the wand that chooses the wizard," he said. He looked at Harry, giving him a wink.

"How did you guess this one?" she asked, returning his attention to her.

"Your eyes," he said, gesturing to them, "They're the same as the dragon which provided the heartstring to your wand." Olivander smiled, but it set Hinata on edge. "Now, go on. You have your wand." Hinata bowed, thanking him before she and Harry left.

Outside, Harry said, "I never knew that a dragon had the same eyes that you do."

"I didn't know dragons existed," Hinata whispered mostly to herself. She had no idea how frightening the wizard world could be. Just then she heard a low growl from her monster book. _It's a terrifying world indeed, _Hinata thought. After their shopping they returned to the inn.

The rest of Hinata's time at the Leaky Cauldron she had spent studying. Harry was polite enough to ask if she wished to accompany him to Diagon Alley, but she turned him down. She was informed that in order for her to excel in Hogwarts at a third year level she'd have to have a firm grasp on the first two years' schoolwork. The school had sent her text books a good half year earlier to study. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint the headmaster. She met him, Professor Dumbledore, once before. He visited the Hyuga compound for a night. He had wanted to make arrangements with her father about her stay at Hogwarts. But that happened two months ago. Even so, she knew that he was a powerful wizard and she didn't want to upset him. So she spent most all her time studying.

It wasn't until the night before she was to depart for school did anything different happen. Hinata was eating supper when Harry returned from another trip to Diagon Alley. Only this time he didn't come back alone. A boy with fiery red hair and a mess of freckles on his face stood on his right. A girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes carrying an orange cat (at least that's what Hinata thought it was, the thing looked beastly) on Harry's left. Both of them were the same age as him. Looking at their happy faces Hinata remembered team eight. When it was herself, Shino, and Kiba with Akamaru.

"Harry!" a voice called from the table next to Hinata, causing her to jump. A man that had the same hair and freckles as the boy next to Harry sat at the table with a newspaper in front of him. He stood, talking to Harry, "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Harry replied looking at the page the man was reading, "They still haven't found him then?"

"No…" the man replied, going on to explain the situation. Hinata looked at the paper herself. A moving picture of a man with black hair laughed mechanically in his mug shot. The title above the picture read the name Sirius Black.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga by the way," she heard Harry say, taking her out of her thoughts. "She'll be attending Hogwarts in our year." Hinata looked at the new faces staring at her.

Bowing, she greeted, "Hello."

The man smiled broadly at her, "Hyuuga? You must be the one Fudge has been talking about. 'She'll be the key in opening doors to all regions of magic' is what he's telling everyone. I'm Arthur Weasley. This is my son Ron and this is Hermione Granger." Hinata nodded to each of them. Then the backdoor opened. A woman holding shopping bags entered with three boys and a girl of different ages following behind her. Hinata knew they were related to Mr. Weasley since each one had red hair with a face full of freckles.

"And there are my wife and kids," Mr. Weasley smiled as the five of them joined where Hinata and the rest were. "Molly, dear, everyone, I'd like you to meet Hinata Hyuuga. She'll be attending Hogwarts in the same year as Ron, Harry, and Hermione." Hinata bowed at the crowd.

The oldest son who wore a badge reading Head Boy held his hand out to Hinata. "Percy Weasley. Nice to meet you," he said with an air of precedence around him. After she shook his hand he moved onto Harry, greeting him the same way. The other two sons-twins-that were second oldest interrupted Percy.

"Hello, ma'am. Fred Weasley. Marvelous to meet you," one twin said shaking hands with Hinata a little more vigorous than normal, but he didn't hurt her hand.

"Harry! Simply splendid to see you," the other twin said, shaking Harry's hand the same way. Percy scowled at the twins. The daughter, the youngest, whispered a small hello to both Hinata and Harry.

"Fred, George, that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said to her boys. "Harry, dear, I suppose you've heard our exciting news!" she said, pointing to Percy's badge and her voice filled with pride, "Second Head Boy in the family!" Hinata was stumped as to what a Head Boy was exactly. She only stared dumbfounded as Mrs. Weasley and the twins disagreed on the greatness of being Head Boy or prefects. Soon Hinata didn't know if they were talking about Head Boy or prefects. She couldn't keep track of what they were talking about. Before Hinata knew it she was invited to join them all for dinner. She agreed to join them. It was then she learned that Mr. Weasley was instructed by Fudge to take her to the train. (She wasn't surprised on the change of plans to say the least.)

Hinata awoke early the next morning. Almost everyone was already crowded downstairs. Each one had a trunk and some even had even more luggage with them.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley said, addressing the whole group, "Everyone into the cars. Load your trunks in the back." Hinata placed her luggage in the trunk of the car before she was ushered to sit inside. Sitting beside her were Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. At first Hinata thought they'd be crammed together, but the six of them fit comfortably in the car. _The mysteries of magic_, Hinata thought. The car ride was anything but quiet. Fred and George kept on conspiring with each other. When Fred accidentally elbowed Ginny in the side she complained loudly to him. Then Mrs. Weasley had to chastise her sons. George said it wasn't even his fault and Fred claimed that George had bumped him. Hinata didn't know what to do with herself in all the commotion. She had never been in such a loud environment excluding when she was around Naruto. Deciding it best to keep quiet, she sat in silence.

At the train station everyone pulled their luggage onto a trolley. Hinata followed behind the group next to Mrs. Weasley. They were going to platform nine and three quarters. To be perfectly honest Hinata didn't even know that such a platform existed. She was in London, though, so what could she expect? But as they passed platform nine and platform ten came into view she didn't see the platform they were looking for. Did they go to the wrong station? Then Mr. Weasley instructed to go in by twos; he and Harry were to go first. The two leaned against a brick pillar that was between platform nine and ten. Leaning against a pillar, they looked as if they were holding a leisurely conversation, but the next second they were gone.

"Ginny, Percy, you two next," Mrs. Weasley said. Then they morphed into the pillar just like Harry and Mr. Weasley. Hinata was simply bewildered. When it was her turn she just leaned into the wall like everyone else, hoping she went through as well.

On the other side Hinata was surprised to see a crowded platform. A scarlet train sat there as passengers were being loaded on. All around parents were hugging and kissing their children good bye. When Hinata had left the Hyuga compound she only received a warning to behave from her father. Her teammates had only given her a simple see you later. Shino and Kiba were sent on a mission with Shikamaru and Ino. Hinata couldn't recall what the mission was about, but they had left two weeks before she did.

"Hurry, onto the train," Mr. Weasley told the group. Mrs. Weasley hugged each of her kids as well as Hermione and Harry. Then Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside. Hinata boarded the train. She walked along the corridors dragging her trunk behind her. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny boarded behind her. But when Harry met up with them he said he had to talk to Ron and Hermione alone. Ginny rolled her eyes before walking away without another glance at them. Hinata walked down the corridor further. Students passed without a second glance and Ginny was long gone. Hinata had no idea where to sit. Compartments were filling up with students. Hinata didn't know where to go until two arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hinata, you look a little lost," Hinata turned to see Fred on her left.

"Tell you what. You can join us in our compartment provided you complete a little task," George said, on her right. The two twins looked practically identical. It was only for a slight change in freckles that she could tell them apart. She would have almost missed it if she weren't so close to them.

"Task?" Hinata asked hesitantly. The two led her down the hallway as they talked.

"All we need you to do is provide a small distraction while we plant an itsy bitsy stink bomb into the Slytherin's car," Fred said with a broad grin.

"We'll get you out before it goes off of course," George assured her with a smile that matched his twin's.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"For fun of course," they both said in unison. Hinata couldn't see the reason to do it. But she didn't know anyone else and if the twins let her stay in their compartment she'd appreciate it.

"A-alright…" Hinata whispered.

"Excellent," the twins exchanged smiles.

"I'll take your luggage and George will lead you to the Slytherin's car," Fred said. Then he entered the next room leaving Hinata with George. He led her to a few cars over. Before he let her go he told her to remember: act innocent. Then he was gone. Hinata walked into the next train car. Her eyes were wide as she looked around. A few students were in the hallway, chatting to old friends. Her mouth soon lost all moisture and a light blush came to her face, trying her hardest to hide behind her bangs. It proved useless as one girl spotted her.

"Who's _that_?" she asked her friends in a sneer. Another girl turned to look at Hinata.

"More like what," said one friend. She was as tall as Hinata, but her face reminded Hinata slightly of a pug. "It's hideous," she laughed and the other girls chimed in. The girl's comment only made the blood rush to Hinata's face even more. The group of girls approached her. The pug-faced girl smirked. "What _are _you doing here anyway? No one invited you," the girl said as if purely disgusted by Hinata's appearance.

"I-I w-was just-"

"J-just wh-what? Being a troll?" the girl sneered. Hinata wondered if this was really worth a seat. Hinata didn't even know this girl's name and all she did was insult her. "What? Pixie got your tongue?"

"Pansy," a boy said sternly. He was a few inches taller than Hinata with brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. His face had a hard stare like he was scolding the girl.

"What is it, Theo?" she asked politely enough, though annoyance could be detected underneath.

"Don't you know how incompetent it is to insult someone you've never met?" he asked, glaring at Pansy. "She's an honored guest at Hogwarts," he said, turning to Hinata. "Hinata Hyuuga, I must ask you to forgive Pansy for her childish behavior. I am Theodore Nott."

Hinata bowed to Theodore, "Pleased to meet you." He then turned to Pansy who looked as if she smelled something rotten. Hinata almost became alarmed, but she couldn't smell anything foul yet. Her cover wasn't blown.

"Pansy," Theodore scolded, "Apologize!" She glanced at the group of girls who watched silently before glaring at him. Then she turned to Hinata with a scowl.

"Sorry," she muttered. Just then smoke erupted into the hallway, consuming everyone. Instinctively, Hinata activated her byakugan. Everyone in the car was swarming around trying to figure out what happened. People opened their separate compartments to see what was going on. Instead the smoke just billowed into their eyes. A pair of hands grabbed her upper arms. She saw George pulling her back while Fred threw a couple more bombs into the car. The new ones emitted green smoke. Just as they ran off Hinata could faintly detect a horrid odor.

"Brilliant!" Fred said in his laughter, "Bloody brilliant!" George had joined his brother, laughing merrily.

"Didn't know what hit them," George said.

"That stench will last until we arrive in Hogsmeade," Fred said, quite pleased with himself.

"You did excellent, Hinata," George complimented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Good thing we got out of there in time."

They opened a door to a compartment with another person inside. He jumped from his seat when he saw the twins.

"How did it go?" he asked anxiously.

"Wonderful! Each one smells more foul than rotten eggs with Percy's old, sweaty socks!" Fred declared triumphantly. The other boy smiled while giving a high five to Fred.

"Lee, meet our accomplice in crime, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, meet our usual accomplice in crime, Lee Jordan," George said. Hinata bowed.

"Good to meet you," Lee said, smiling.

"You, too," Hinata whispered.

"She's a bit shy," Fred stage whispered to Jordan as he sat down with Lee next to him. Hinata blushed at the comment.

"But we'll break her out of her shell," George said, grinning. He sat down across from Fred. Hinata sat next to the window and George. Her face was turning a good shade of red by now.

"What have you been up to this summer, Lee?" Fred asked.

Hinata simply listened as the boys conversed about their summer and plans for the school year. She gazed at the landscape rolling by. The speckled clouds in the sky soon became dark and heavy. The cleared lands and hills filled with forests. Rain pelted the glass sounding like a lullaby. She was almost half asleep when a knock rattled the door.

"Anyone want something from the trolley?" asked a plump lady pushing a cart that overflowed with treats. All three boys' faces brightened as they drooled at the cart. Each on placed an order greedily.

"Do you want anything, dear?" the lady asked Hinata. She stared at the lady with doe-like eyes.

"I… don't know…" Hinata mumbled, hesitating. The other boys picked up on this in a second.

"She'll have three chocolate frogs, two honey-flavored toffees, a licorice wand, and a cauldron cake," Fred said, coming to her rescue. He was about to pay for her when Hinata took out her own pouch. She didn't have much left over from all her supplies, but it was enough to buy the sweets. As the lady left George said that they got her normal sweets. He warned that the chocolate frogs will jump away, though. The others ate sweets that actually did things to them. One made them breath fire. Another had them levitating. It left them all laughing. Hinata smiled, but was grateful that all her treats didn't have any side effects.

The train ride was like that for awhile longer. As they neared Hogsmeade they decided to change into their robes. Hinata left to use a bathroom for this. Once she returned the train was slowing down. Knocking on the door, George opened the door to let her in.

"Have we arrived?" Hinata asked. If they had then they changed just in time.

"No, we shouldn't be in Hogsmeade for another twenty minutes…" George said as he looked out into the hallway. "I wonder what's wrong."

"Ah, it's probably nothing. I wouldn't worry too much about it," Fred said, sitting back in his spot. The rest of the group did as well. Then the train lurched to a stop and all the lights went out. It was completely dark except for the dim light from the window, which wasn't much since it was storming out. Hinata activated her byakugan, searching the train.

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

"How should we know?" the twins said in unison.

"… Th-there's s-something in the h-hallways…" Hinata whispered. The three looked at her, confused that she could see the hallway when it was pitch black. But Hinata could see the cloaked figure gliding past compartments, pausing for moment at each one. The creature was cloaked, but she could see under it. The thing almost looked human, only that it was grayish, slimy, and scabbed. Instantly she deactivated her blood line, terrified of looking at the thing any longer. It was only a compartment away now. She closed her eyes tight, trying to forget the horrible image. Then everything went cold. All the happiness from before drained away, leaving only dismal feelings left. Hinata felt alone and vulnerable. She started trembling in her seat. Gradually the cold subsided, leaving with the horrid creature. In a few minutes the lights were back on and the train started to move forward again.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Fred asked. She opened her eyes to see them all looking at her. She had huddled into the corner, tears forming in her eyes. All she could do was nod. Trying to calm her down, George put an arm around her saying that everything was okay.

"What could dementors be doing on the train?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but I think it could do with Sirius Black," Fred said. Lee nodded considering the idea.

"But what would Black be doing on the Hogwarts train?" Lee asked. To that Fred only shrugged.

After a few minutes Hinata finally recovered from the initial shock from the dementor, although their carefree attitude from before was gone now. Around ten minutes the train slowed to a halt once more. The boys rose from their seats, getting ready to leave. Hinata followed behind them. They walked off the train amongst the other mass of students. The platform swarmed with people and it was hard for Hinata to keep with the others. She saw a large man towering over students call out to first years.

The boys led her to a place where a long line of carriages waited. Each one was being pulled by a black horse that literally looked all skin and bones with large bat wings. Hinata stared at them in amazement. All of them looked so sickly she wondered if they were even in shape to be drawing a carriage. But all the other students didn't pay any attention to them, so she decided to let it go. The boys loaded onto the nearest carriage. George helped Hinata into it. The ride to the school was in silence which was a first for Hinata with the Weasley twins. Not that she didn't mind the quiet. Her whole life was lived in the background. Not many people spoke to you when they didn't notice you. The only thing she could think of was what else could the wizard world have in store. Then the carriage slowed to a stop.

"We're here," Fred said, smiling. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Hinata."

* * *

Author's Note: Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thank you.


	2. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Hyuuga at Hogwarts**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Hinata gazed up at the school. Instead of a regular building Hogwarts was a castle standing there in all its glory. The school loomed above her. Its turrets pierced the into the night sky, the windows' lights blending among the other stars. The doors were large enough to let a twenty-feet-tall person through. Students swarmed through the doors. Lee, Fred, and George made their way through the crowd. Hinata followed behind, overhearing others talk about various things. Mostly about the new year at school. Just as she entered the castle she was surprised to hear someone call her name. It wasn't any of the boys, but a strict looking woman, her black hair slicked back into a bun, garbed in green robes, and a pair of square spectacles atop her nose.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger," she said, "Follow me." Hinata turned to see the other two glance at each other apprehensively before following. She glanced at the other boys, who weren't paying attention to her as they walked with the crowd, she followed the woman. She led them up the marble staircase. Before long they were in what Hinata presumed to be the woman's office. She sat behind her desk while the three students stood before her. Hinata almost felt as if the three of them were receiving a mission.

"Now, Harry, Professor Lupin had sent an owl here saying that you fell ill on the train," the woman said. "I'm fine, Professor McGonagall," Harry said dismissively.

"Are you sure you feel well, Potter?" the woman, Professor McGonagall asked. Hinata could sense Professor McGonagall's concern, but Harry was simply agitated.

"I'm fine," Harry deadpanned. The professor frowned slightly before nodding.

"Will you and Hinata please step outside for a moment. I need to speak with Ms. Granger," Hinata nodded and left with an upset Harry sulking behind her. The two waited in the hallway in silence. Hinata glanced at Harry. What happened on the train? What would make him so upset?

"Harry…" Hinata asked, slightly hesitant, "Is everything okay?"

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, glaring at her. Hinata flinched at his tone.

"S-sorry," Hinata whispered so quietly she couldn't be sure if he heard or not. The next few minutes they didn't anything when the office door opened.

"Potter, Granger, you two go to the feast. Hinata, come in here for a moment," Professor McGonagall said. Hinata joined the woman in her office as the other two walked off. Hinata felt her heart sting when she noticed they didn't bother to acknowledge her. She dismissed it, thinking she was only thinking of her teammates. She missed them. At least in Konoha she had two friends. Here she was back to square one.

"Before we go to the feast I need to explain a few things," she said formally, "In this school you will be sorted into your house. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This is important since your house, while you are here, will be something like a family. You will sleep in your house dormitory, spend free time within your house common room, and even take classes with your house. "While you are here at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule breaking and your house will lose points. At the end of the year the house with most points is rewarded the house cup, which is a great honor.

"Now we'll join the other in the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said, leaving her office and Hinata close behind. "Before you take your seat you will need to be sorted. Just follow me and you'll do fine." Hinata numbly nodded. All this information was thrown at her face and now the doors to where the whole school waited were opening.

"… and now our honored guest all the way from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. I expect you all be welcoming toward her," Hinata heard the voice filling the room. Its owner was an old man in blue robes. He had the longest hair and beard she had ever seen. His nose was very crooked and a pair of half moon glasses rested on it. The man was Professor Dumbledore. He smiled warmly at her, the twinkle in his eye shining. Unfortunately, she was distracted by the other hundred people looking at her. She could feel her face grow hot from the attention. Even so she followed Professor McGonagall past the four long tables filled with students. Standing next to a stool, the professor picked up a rugged and patched hat that had creased in it, looking like it had a face.

Turning to face Hinata and the students she called, "Hyuuga, Hinata." Hinata stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. She looked at Dumbledore for help. He still smiled, nodding at the stool. Getting the hint, she cautiously took a seat facing the student body. She recognized the Weasleys, Lee, Harry, and Hermione all sitting at the table to her far left. Next she noticed Theodore and Pansy along with the other Slytherins sitting at the table to her far right. Then there was one familiar face that she hadn't seen in awhile. But before she could figure out who it was she felt the hat being placed upon her hear. The brim fell in front of her face, blocking her view.

"Reminiscing old friends during the sorting ceremony?" said a whisper in her ear. Hinata blushed, but couldn't decipher who was speaking. Surely it wasn't Professor McGonagall. The voice was male.

"That shows loyalty, good for Hufflepuff. But there's something more. You wish to be strong, to prove yourself worthy, you've even repeatedly put your line on the line to do this," the voice continued. Hinata looked upward at the hat. It was speaking, she could sense the chakra that possessed it.

"Yes, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, not in her ear, thankfully. The table on her far left all applauded as Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from Hinata's head. Hinata guessed she should take her seat, briskly walking to the table that clapped. Kami, she hoped it was the right table.

"Hinata!" she saw Fred calling to her, a broad grin on his face, "Over here!" Quickly she walked to him, taking the seat he provided between him and his twin.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore called out again. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, and on thing is very serious. Our school is playing host to some dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Consequently, students are not to leave the school without permission. Dementors cannot be fooled by tricks or disguises--or even Invisibility Cloaks. I tell you this because it's not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. You must give them no reason to harm you.

"On a happier not," he continued, the hall suddenly eerily quiet, "I'm pleased to welcome two new teachers to our staff today.

"Professor Lupin, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." A man stood from the table in the front of the room. Unlike the other teachers in their best robes, he was wearing shabbier clothes.

"Second, Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to take the teaching position of Care of Magical Creatures along with his game keeping duties," Dumbledore said. Then a tall, large man stood. He towered over the other teachers with an inhuman height. Hinata could barely see his face since a mess of wild black hair and beard covered it.

"And now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. The once empty plates on the table were now filled with an assortment of food. Hinata gazed curiously at the food. Nothing looked familiar to her, its strange smells filling her nose.

"Here you go, Hinata," George said, he and his twin deciding her food for her once again. Hinata appreciated their help, but would she always need it?

"Thank you," Hinata whispered, gingerly eating her food. She looked around the Great Hall. The place was lined with suits of armor. It seemed Hinata and the first years were the only ones surprised by the sight of ghosts milling around casually. The ceiling captivated Hinata most of all, showing a clear night sky with the assortment of stars instead of rafters. Throughout the feast, though, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She sorted through the faces in the hall. Most everyone was having a good time, talking to friends, and enjoying the feast. About to shrug the feeling off she saw the person staring at her. Two tables away was the familiar face she couldn't place. Now, once their eyes locked, she remembered.

Itachi Uchiha.

Her body went rigid with fear as her eyes widened. He glared silently at her, sending her body into a pool of cold water. The only thing that didn't make sense was he looked the same age as her. He was supposed to be a good five years older than Hinata. But there was no mistaking the raven hair and black abyss eyes. He was the S-Class missing nin, the one who massacred the Uchiha Clan.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" George asked, making her jump. Staring up at him, he said, "You look like you saw a dragon or something." Fred clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"She's fine. Just can't believe she's in the best house. Right, Hinata?" he asked. Hinata nodded at a loss of words. George didn't seem so convinced, but let it go. Hinata stared down at her plate no risking to look at Itachi again. What was he doing here? How did a murderer gain entrance to the school? Should she tell someone? Did Dumbledore know? She glanced up at the head table, but he was merry, unfazed. She doubted he knew he was in the midst of a killer. Actually, she _doubted _anyone knew they were. Once everyone was dismissed from the Great Hall, Hinata just followed silently. She wished the group could walk faster so she could get away from the Uchiha.

"Hyuuga," a cold voice said from behind her. She didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"U-uchih-ha-s-san," Hinata stumbled over her words, not turning to face him. The group she was following had continued on, unaware of her stopping. Itachi stepped before her, his eyes glaring holes into her own. The cold sweat came back instantly. He was only a couple feet away… he could kill her in less than a second. She knew this. She feared it.

"My name is Masato Oshiro," he stated coldly. Hinata felt the heat drain from her face. "But I'm sure Uchiha won't want you telling anyone that he's here. Otherwise he might have to take drastic measures," Hinata's mouth became dry as he spoke. She couldn't look away from him, her whole being frozen on the spot.

"Am I clear, Hyuuga?" he asked. Hinata felt the threat full force. Tell and die. Don't tell and possibly live. Even though she knew this she couldn't will her body to nod, much less form words.

"I said, 'am I clear?'" he asked again more forcefully. Hinata flinched, afraid he'd attempt to hurt her. It took most of her strength not to faint right then and there.

"Hinata!" a voice called. Itachi looked behind him to see George running over to them. Hinata's eyes never left the deadly ninja.

George spoke again, "Hey, I noticed weren't with us when we reached the dorms." Glancing at Itachi he hesitantly asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Itachi said. "I'll see you around, Hyuuga," he said before walking away. A rush of relief settles Hinata's nerves as he disappeared from view. Looking at George for the first time she saw him frowning.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked.

"F-fine. I'm fine," Hinata said, thinking of a lie, "I'm just… amazed at everything here." _That was pathetic_, she thought. George must have thought the same thing because his expression didn't change.

"C'mon. Let's go to the common room," he said, finally deciding to drop the matter. Hinata nodded following him to the seventh floor, stopping in front of a portrait of a fat lady dressed in a pink dress.

"Password?" the lady asked. Hinata stared at the picture in disbelief. When she walked up the staircases she had just gotten used to moving portraits, but talking ones?

"Fortuna Major," George said. Turning to Hinata he said, "You may want to remember that." Then the portrait swung forward. Standing aside, George allowed Hinata to enter first. The room was decorated in scarlet and gold. There were chairs and couches to lounge on, tables to use for homework, a grand fireplace, and a bulletin board with notices attached. Students were conversing, and almost every available seat was taken. Hinata was amazed at how warm the place felt. Nothing like the Hyuuga compound.

"Up the stairs are the dormitories," George said, "Girls' are on the left."

"Thank you," Hinata whispered. George smiled at her. "No problem!" he said, "If you need anything, just talk to me." Hinata nodded.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a long day," Hinata said, excusing herself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," George said.

Hinata walked up the staircase, entering the door on her left. She walked up the spiral staircase until she saw a door that read 'Third Year' on it. Opening it she saw five beds in a circle around a heater. Each bed decorated with scarlet covers and drapes for privacy. Beside the bed was a small dresser with a mirror and wash bowl. The trunks at the foot of their bed Only Hermione was in the room. She seemed to be doing paperwork, but Hinata couldn't imagine what. School hadn't even started yet. She lifted her head from working when Hinata walked inside.

Smiling, Hermione greeted, "Hello, Hinata." Hinata smiled, saying a small hello. She walked to the bed where her things were placed, which was next to Hermione's bed.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Hinata asked, "What are you working on?" Hermione looked down at the papers in front of her before replying.

"Oh, just brushing up on what the curriculum is for the classes I'm taking. I like to get a head start on these things," Hermione explained. This made Hinata wonder if she should have spent time studying what she'd learn this year along with the last two years' curriculum.

"Who else sleeps here?" Hinata asked looking at the empty beds.

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil," Hermione said, returning her focus to her work, adding, "They're nice enough." Hinata decided best to keep quiet after that. She didn't want to bother Hermione while she was busy.

Hinata opened her trunk that sat at the foot of her bed. Inside at the very top was a picture of Team Eight. Kiba stood in the middle, Hinata on the left, and Shino on the right. Kiba had an arm wrapped around Hinata shoulders, a toothy smirk on his face. Hinata held Akamaru in her arms, the dog licking her smiling face. Shino stood stoic as ever, with a butterfly perched on his outstretched forefinger. Kurenai stood behind her team with a small smile showing her pride in them. Hinata ruefully placed the picture atop her dresser. Then she closed the curtain to change into her pajamas.

Keeping the curtains shut, Hinata snuggled under the scarlet covers. The bedding was large and fluffy the exact way she liked it. With the bed's curtains closed the outside light was blocked out, leaving her to her thoughts. Surprisingly enough they traveled straight to Itachi Uchiha.

She had never expected to see him at Hogwarts, or ever again for that matter. The last time she saw him… Hinata flushed a bright red, refusing to finish the thought. But that was before Itachi murdered his whole clan save for his brother, Sasuke. Hinata wondered if Sasuke knew where Itachi since he pined for his death. In all honesty Hinata couldn't imagine harboring such immense hate. It'd be too much of a burden for her that it'd probably eat her inside out.

Hinata sighed. Rolling over to her side she tried easing her mind of all thoughts. It didn't work too well. Her mind only went further into her past when the Hyuuga clan was close with the Uchihas. She remembered all the visits that the clan heads made to the other's compound. After the first few Itachi started accompanying his father along with the other Uchiha elders. Itachi had even spent time with Hinata personally. They usually spent time in the Hyuuga garden--the closest thing to a playground Hinata was allowed to go to. Other times he helped her with training. He had been a good teacher, always patient and understanding, the exact opposite when she trained with her father. She and Itachi had become close during those times.

Hinata shook her head fervently. It was no time to be reminiscing such old memories. He ended them when he decided to massacre his own blood. Besides, Hinata thought bitterly, Itachi is nothing, but a liar. That was the last thought she willed, forcing her mind blank and tried to fall asleep.

**://:**

"Itachi!" a third year boy called harshly. He had bluish-grey skin and small, dark, deep-sunken eyes with blue hair. The boy looked sick to the point of looking fragile. But the permanent glare in his eyes struck fear into others.

Itachi lazily turned to look at his comrade, "Yes, Haru Kawaguchi?"

"Cut the crap, Itachi!" the sickly boy said, "What was with you back there?" He nodded towards the corridor where Itachi spoke threateningly to the guest from Konoha. Itachi stared blankly at the other boy. "She knows who I am," Itachi said, sounding bored, "I took care of it, Kisame. You can be assured of that." Kisame glared at his teammate.

"By scaring her witless?" Kisame accused, "People are unpredictable when faced with fear!"

"Are you questioning me?" Itachi asked. His stare turned into an icy glare, silently challenging Kisame.

"I'm simply saying be cautious," Kisame said, "I don't want to jeopardize this mission, putting the past three years to waste."

"They won't," Itachi said. In those two words was the hidden threat: if Kisame ever questioned him again there would be hell to pay.

"Fine," Kisame said, receiving the message loud and clear. He left after throwing Itachi one last glare. Itachi continued to walk to the Ravenclaw tower. His face remained stoic and emotionless, but inside he was seething. He went straight to his dorm, grateful no one else was there.

Itachi sat on the side of his bed. Out of all the ninjas in Konoha the Hyuuga heiress had to represent them. He doubted whether she was even the best choice. Certainly his own brother would have the proper ninja skills. Though, it was probably for the best that his brother wasn't there, considering his brother's current state of mind.

Sighing, Itachi looked toward his dresser. He saw the reflection of his thirteen-year-old self stare back. He couldn't have been much younger than that when he was assigned the mission to massacre his own clan. How many times had he warned his father? Told him not to go through with his plans? They even had the Hyuugas involved in their ridiculous plan. Fortunately for the Hyuuga clan they covered their tracks before the Hokage could present any evidence of treachery.

He still remembered the meetings his father dragged him to. The only things that made it bearable was spending time with the only Hyuuga that wasn't power driven: Hinata Hyuuga. It was ironic that she was about the youngest one there. He swore that girl wasn't made for fighting, but whoever told that to her father would certainly die after saying it. Itachi even attempted to help train the poor girl, but it didn't improve her skills much. Then the two clans made that horrid agreement.

Itachi broke his gaze from the mirror. He couldn't cloud his mind with the past. He needed to work on his current mission. After all, it had been three years since he had been assigned to it. Itachi laid back on his bed, eventually falling asleep in his uniform.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the horribly long wait for the second chapter. I did a lot of story development planning to make this chapter meaningful. I had a lot of things going on and things finally are starting to settle down (I hope). I am not happy with how short it is, but I believe that the chapter needs to end where it ends. Next time I will make sure a chapter is at least ten pages long. (This one was eight and the last one thirteen, if you're wondering.) I look forward to all the reactions I get from this chapter. A bit of unsuspected surprise, huh? Love it, hate it, I'm just having fun writing it. ^^ More to come. Oh, and one last note: I didn't really revise this chapter so if there's any blaring mistakes please tell me. I was in a rush to post it.


	3. Announcement!

Announcement! A note from House Rat:

I am sad to report that I am discontinuing this story—but wait! Don't leave me yet! I am rewriting it, but making it a different story. I've realized that the first chapter is just dreadful and the whole story feels like there's no originality to it all…

So, I'm changing them to their fourth year. Otherwise, a lot of it will still be the same general story. Fred and George will still be there as well as Itachi and Kisame. Granted, a few scenes will be lost for the transition, but I'll keep this story up. So, I guess it's become my rough draft of sorts.

I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting like this. I'm terribly sorry. But I have other stories (originals and fanfics) that I've been trying to write as well. So, my next story will probably have the same painstakingly slow updates as this one had. But at least you've been forewarned.

I'm not sure when I'll get the first chapter up for the next story, but it will be the first new Naruto story I post. Hope you all understand and hope you read the rewritten version. (Even pester me about it, I'll feel guilty and will probably write more.)

Thank you for your time and patience with me.


End file.
